It is well known to utilize heat shrinkable plastic film material which is flexible and conformable with the irregular outline of an article. The plastic heat shrinkable material is then drawn under heat to shrink its dimensions and thereby secure the article to a carrier backing. However, the prior art has lacked any means for utilizing such principle in combination with painting the interior of the article wherein the carrier and plastic material are used effectively for masking selected portions of the exterior and interior of the article during painting of the interior.